


Mi ángel de nieve

by Lechatetlabeille



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Cardcaptor(s) (Cardcaptor Sakura), Clear Card Arc (Cardcaptor Sakura), Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lechatetlabeille/pseuds/Lechatetlabeille
Summary: Versos para mi ser amado; alma y sentimientos de un enamorado.
Relationships: Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito, Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito/Yue, Kinomoto Touya/Yue
Kudos: 1





	Mi ángel de nieve

**Disclaimer:** Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP. Yo solo hago esto por mero gusto y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Mi ángel de nieve**

-.-.-

Siempre tan gentil y atento

con sonrisa pintada en los labios

simplemente no pude evitar verte

y quedar perdidamente enamorado.

-.-.-

Amo tu piel tersa y nívea

deslumbrante como estrella en firmamento

amo tus cabellos de plata

tan únicos como tu ser entero.

-.-.-

Desde que te conocí lo supe,

intuí que eras especial

y con el paso del tiempo corroboré

lo maravilloso de tu esencia magistral.

-.-.-

No puedo dudar que eres mágico

por el simple hecho de que

no puede haber entre humanos

joven de tan puro ser.

-.-.-

Mi corazón rebosa de alegría

al verse mi amor correspondido

y aunque no demuestre siempre algarabía

sabes lo feliz que soy contigo.

-.-.-

Enamorarme así nunca lo imaginé

pero me alegra que haya sucedido

Que seas mi ángel de nieve

cuyas alas a mi corazón dan abrigo.

* * *

Me gusta escribir en rimas tipo poesía aunque no sea muy buena por no seguir los lineamientos para esta y por mi vocabulario no estar tan enriquecido en variedad de términos.

Aun así como todo lo que escribo, fue de corazón.

No me gusta el Yaoi en general, pero amo a esta pareja

Espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos,

Le chat et l'abeille


End file.
